1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a surgical instrument. More specifically, this invention provides a surgical instrument which is employed to form a channel in a femoral condyle of a knee joint and to reconstruct an anterior cruciate ligament in the knee joint of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. Nos. 872,567 to Langstaff; 1,080,929 to Romeo; 1,192,654 to Uddenberg; 2,876,777 to Kees, Jr.,; 3,667,470 to Rubin; and 4,221,222 to Detsch. None of the foregoing prior patents teach or suggest the particular surgical instrument of this invention. Nor do any of the prior art patents teach or suggest the particular methods of this invention.